


And So I Sought Out Help From A Demon

by Crumpty_Dumpty



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Tomco - Fandom, svtfoe - Fandom
Genre: Discontinued probably idk, Like majorly slow, M/M, Marco being a precious cinnamon roll, Post-Episode: s01e02 Blood Moon, Right now its just chaos, Rip star 2k16, Set three years from the show, Slow Burn, Svstfoe, Svtfoe, There will be smut at some point i promise, Toffee being a dick, Tom being an angry sinnamon roll, tomarco - Freeform, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crumpty_Dumpty/pseuds/Crumpty_Dumpty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco audibly groaned  as soon as the idea came to him. He was not at all keen on the idea of seeking help from the prince of the underworld, less formally known as his best friend’s ex. Under any other circumstance, he would have dismissed the thought immediately, but at this moment in time he had an unshakeable feeling that Tom was their only hope. If there was anyone Marco knew who would have the slightest idea at all of what had happened to Star, it was him. </p><p> </p><p>It had taken Toffee three years to regenerate from the single finger that he had so cleverly hidden before proceeding with his plan to overthrow the Butterfly Family. Now he was back, and stronger than ever.<br/>Star suffers a terrible fate, resulting in her good friend Marco being forced to seek out help from the princess' crazy demon ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If You See A Crocodile, Don't Forget To Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there is not nearly enough Tomco fanfiction out there, and so with my new found obsession with the show due to the upcoming season, I decided to write one of my own.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction, and let me tell you, it's gonna be one hell of a ride. 
> 
> So without further ado sit back, relax and enjoy the sin~

 

It had taken three years for Toffee to reform from the single decapitated finger that he had so cleverly hidden before executing his plan to overthrow the Butterfly family. Being as smart as he was, he had expected the disaster that was to come from the wand being destroyed. In fact, it was all part of his long term plan; lure the poor unsuspecting princess into a false sense of hope, making her vulnerable to attack.

In all honesty he found it a little too easy to take possession of Star’s wand, disappointingly so in fact. All it took was a little sleeping gas in her room and she was out like a light, leaving her wand completely unguarded.

After spending a moment listening to the buzz of the tv that could be heard downstairs, the monster hummed to himself, bending down to retrieve the wand that had fallen from Star’s grip as she had slipped into a deep, non-consensual sleep.

With delicate fingers he took the small half-star that he had found, as he had previously estimated, right by the place in which he had reformed- a small, hidden cave not far from Ludo’s castle- and slotted it into its rightful place in the wand. It made a satisfying clicking sound as it was placed like a jigsaw piece beside it’s twin half, before beginning to glow bright and rising into the air.

Toffee grinned, his pointed teeth reflecting the bright light, reptilian eyes open manically wide as he stared unblinking at the transforming object. The light continued to grow brighter, turning from yellow to an unsettling shade of green, much like swamp water, as it slowly descended back into the villains grasp.

When it finally faded it was not a wand that Toffee held, but rather a black cane, engraved with silver symbols of hearts, spades, clubs and diamonds, all of which seemed to dimly glow. Towards the top of the cane, the images got more disturbing. Intricately carved kings, Queens and Jacks with petrified expressions on their face were all knelt, looking upwards towards the handle of the cane, on which sat a joker, carved out of what appeared to be platinum, who held the same sinister grin of the monster in whose hand he sat.

“Oh dear, looks like the poor little butterfly has lost her wings.” Toffee purred in mock sympathy as he gazed down at the sleeping princess. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you some new ones.” Having said that, he pointed his cane towards her, and a shrill laugh sounded from the joker’s mouth, a maniacal and terrifying sound that seemed to make the whole house shiver in fear.

Sound waves shot towards Star, causing her body to go rigid, twisting and twitching in an unnatural way. All colour seemed to drain from her, her normally bright appearance turning monochrome. Her previously closed eyes suddenly shot wide open, revealing only whites, her pupils seeming to have faded along with her colour.

Toffee began to laugh along with the joker as he watched her transform, a hateful, disgusting cackle of pure delight which mingled terribly with that of his weapon.

A gurgling sound came from the girl’s mouth. Her back arched as large, bat-like wings ripped through her skin, shredding her mewberty wings in the process. Thick black liquid spilled from her open wounds and mouth as she writhed around in pain.

Eventually she slowed. She slowed until she was laying unmoving on the ground, black liquid trickling from her open mouth as the monster smiled down at her mangled figure. 

The noise coming from the television suddenly stopped, signalling that it had been turned off. “Star?” Marco could be heard calling up the stairs, concern obvious in his voice. “You okay? You’ve been up there a while, you said you’d be right down and your nachos are getting cold.” Soft footsteps could be heard padding up the stairs as Marco made his way to her room.

"Sounds like your knight in shining armour is coming to rescue you, princess. I guess that’s the dragons queue to leave.” Toffee tapped his cane on the ground, and then, as quickly as he came, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheh well that was fun wasn't it? I know this chapter is kind of short, but I promise you they'll get longer as I get more used to writing stories. I'm used to roleplaying, you see. 
> 
> I'll probably be updating a new chapter every day this week, but I'm almost certain this won't be constant because I'm really not good at time management xD 
> 
> I'll upload the second chapter today cause I've finished that already.
> 
> Feedback will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, you wonderful people. It means so much to me and I really hope you're enjoying it so far ♡


	2. Hopeless Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for feels

Marco’s face drained of colour so that he was almost as pale as that of the mangled body before him that was his best friend. He raised a trembling hand to his mouth, willing himself not to gag at the disgusting sight and the vile scent coming from the black liquid that stained the carpet surrounding Star.

Swallowing hard, the Latino boy took an unsteady step forward, removing his hand from his mouth and hugging it close to his chest. “St-Star...?” He stared at her unmoving body, in a state of both shock and horror, unsure of what to do.

It had been so long since the pair had been in any serious danger. Sure, they had fought monsters together occasionally over the past few years and gone on exciting adventured through peculiar dimensions, but that had all been for fun. They were never really in any danger. They hadn’t been since... Toffee.

But Toffee was dead, Marco reminded himself, he had watched Ludo’s castle explode with him inside. There was no way that this- whatever this was- could have been a result of the villain.

He took a few slow, deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart and clear his mind so that he could figure out the task at hand. No matter who had caused it, it didn’t change the fact that Star needed his help.

He stumbled uncertainly over to her, kneeling at her side and trying his best to ignore the tar-like substance surrounding her, sticking to his clothes like thick glue. He felt her forehead, gasping at the freezing temperature of her skin. Taking the princess’ wrist delicately in his hand, he felt for her pulse, relieved to find that there was one, although it was a lot slower than he would have preferred.

For the first time in a while, Marco was grateful for his obsession with safety, glad that he had taken that first aid course the year prior, despite Star’s teasing, calling him over precautious. After all, she had her magic if any of them got hurt. Marco had replied with a raised eyebrow. The last time Star had used magic to heal a wound, it hadn’t exactly ended well.

He shivered at the thought of the monster arm, a memory that he preferred to ignore, and leant forward to place the heal of his hand on the princess’ chest, intertwining his fingers and proceeding to press on the area with the entirety of his body weight, pressing straight down five to six centimetres as he has been taught. He released the compression before repeating the action desperately, over and over again until he became exhausted.

Tears mixed with the sweat that trickled down his face as his movements became more desperate, more hopeless. “Come on Star...” He muttered through panting breaths, brow furrowed and teeth clenched in concentration. He couldn’t remember how long he continued the compressions, only that his arms became numb from exhaustion all too soon.

 

The body still wasn’t moving.

 

Marco let out a pained sob, lifting up Star’s pale figure and holding it close to his chest as he cried into the stained black fabric of her previously colourful dress. He opened his eyes, which had been shut tight in a pathetic attempt to keep in the tears that were now soaking his cheeks, and took in a sharp breath as he noticed for the first time the leathery wings on her back and the horrible wounds surrounding them. “Star... What happened to you?” His voice wavered as he tore his doe gaze from the mangled sight in order to glance around the room for something he could use go help the poor girl with. His eyes landed on the corner of a large book that was sticking out from beneath her bed.

Hesitantly and regretfully, Marco placed the cold body gently back onto the stained floor, scrambling unsteadily to his feet and grabbing the blanket off of Star’s bed to wrap around the princess in a useless attempt to warm her. He then proceeded to walk towards the bed once more, pulling the large book from beneath it and placing it on his lap.

It was obvious that any human first aid would not help the princess, and so Marco shifted desperately through the pages, searching for something, _anything_ that would give him the slightest idea of how to help his friend.

However his efforts were in vain.

He had sat there for the entire night, studying Star’s spell book from start to finish until he had most of it memorised. By the time the sun had begun to rise, the poor boy wasn’t any closer to a solution than he was twelve hours prior.

He let out a frustrated sound that was something between a growl and a sob, curling up in a ball on the floor, his knees hugged close to his chest as he stared in misery at the helpless figure before him.

There was nothing close to Star’s state in the book. Any illnesses or curses displayed in there were mild compared to whatever the hell had happened to the princess. Her state was simply... demonic.

 

_Demonic_...

 

Demon.

Marco knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. 
> 
> They should get longer from this point onwards. 
> 
> I just hope I'm putting enough detail into everything. 
> 
> Like I said on the last chapter, all feedback will be greatly appreciated. This fic is for you as well as myself after all. 
> 
> Should get the next chapter uploaded by tomorrow, i've almost finished it. 
> 
> Tom comes in in the next chapter btw ;^)


	3. An Unlikely Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco goes looking for Star's ex, and gets a bit more trouble than he asked for.

Marco audibly groaned as soon as the idea came to him. He was not at all keen on the idea of seeking help from the prince of the underworld, less formally known as his best friend’s ex. Under any other circumstance, he would have dismissed the thought immediately, but at this moment in time he had an unshakeable feeling that Tom was their only hope. If there was anyone Marco knew who would have the slightest idea at all of what had happened to Star, it was him.

The pair had only encountered the demon a few times since the incident at the Blood Moon Ball, and none of them were particularly pleasant. Tom had yet to get over his obsession with the princess, as much as he claimed to have changed, and most of their meetings involved a heated argument between him and Star before he was once more frozen in an ice cube to cool down over the next few months. His anger issues had not improved either. If anything, months spent frozen solid had only aggravated the demon further.

All in all, Marco would not exactly consider him an ally.

With a long sigh, he turned to Star, walking towards her and gently raising her motionless form from the ground in a fireman-style lift, ensuring that the blanket was still wrapped around her. He then made his way over to the bed and carefully placed her freezing figure down onto it. Luckily for him, years of monster fighting and karate had resulted in the seventeen year old being very physically fit for somebody of his age and size, making it easy for him to lift the princess' small form.

After making sure that she was tucked in nicely and seemed comfortable enough, Marco smoothed back Star's now white bangs and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before straightening up and taking the dimensional scissors from her bedside table.

Star had deleted Tom from her mirror contacts a long time ago, meaning that, unfortunately for him, the Latino boy had to visit him personally in order to speak with him.

He opened the scissors and cut a portal leading to the underworld in the air before him, briefly turning back to the sleeping princess one final time with a determined expression before stepping through the portal. “Don’t worry Star, I’ll find a way to help you. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

As if he hadn't been through enough that night, the poor boy was greeted with yet another suprise. It appeared that the portal he had opened had been a little too accurate in finding Tom. The moment he stepped through, he fell face first on top of the sleeping demon. The portal had decided to manifest itself directly atop his bed.

It was as if he had awoken a sleeping lion. No sooner had he fallen from the portal than Marco had found himself pinned to the bed, a heavy body saddling him, rendering him immobile. The demon had instantly gone into defence mode as he was unexpectedly awoken by a body landing atop him, which was not the politest of awakenings, and Tom was never a morning person in the first place. His pale fore-arm was pressed hard against the intruder’s throat, cutting off his oxygen.

Tom’s eyes opened nearly as wide as that of the boy beneath him when he saw who it was that had awoken him, his pupils beginning to glow bright with hateful fire. Marco could feel the arm at his throat heating up. He struggled desperately to escape the grip, however despite his strength, he was no match for the demon.

“ ** _You_!** ” Tom spat the single syllable, specks of saliva landing on the Latino boy’s face, which was uncomfortably close to his own in Marco’s opinion. “what are _you_ doing here?” There was so much venom in his words that Marco could almost feel them burning his skin. Or was that the extremely heated arm at his throat?

He attempted to swallow, but found that he was unable to from the pressure against his neck. “Nice to see you too, Tom.” He choked out, although his attempt at sarcasm sounded pretty pathetic with his lack of oxygen. Glancing down briefly at the arm at his throat, Marco raised an eyebrow. “Do you mind?”

Tom growled beneath his breath but seemed to get the gist, releasing the boy’s throat and instead resorting to tightly holding his wrists, pinning them beside his head. “You better have a fucking amazing explanation as to why you were attempting to molest me in my sleep, mortal.”

Colour rushed to Marco’s cheeks as he was released, partly from the flow of blood that returned to his head, and partly because he had only just realised the extremely submissive position he was in. He took in a gasping breath, taking in as much air as possible, as if trying to regain the oxygen that he had previously be restricted of as he glared up at the demon. If anyone were to walk into the room at that moment in time, they would probably have gotten the completely wrong idea. It really didn’t help that the demon prince seemed to have been sleeping in nothing but his underwear, revealing an uncomfortable amount of lavender skin.

His blush only deepened at Tom’s words, the poor boy spluttering as he attempted to draw his gaze from the prince. It was humiliating to look at him when he was in this position, not to mention that he was finding it extremely difficult not to notice how perfectly toned Tom’s chest was. “I- I wasn’t- I was just- ugh never mind!”

Marco scowled at the particular spot on the floor that he had decided to focus on. “Listen Tom, I want to be here as little as you want me here, but as much as I hate to say it...” He took in a deep breath, meeting the demon’s gaze once more before continuing to speak, nothing but regretful sincerity in his tone. “I need your help. It’s... It’s about Star.”

 

* * *

 

 

The flames instantly left Tom’s eyes at the mention of his ex, scowl turning instead to an expression of concern, his grip on the boy below him loosening ever so slightly. “Starship? What about her? Is she okay?” The tone to his voice had changed so much in that brief moment that anyone would think it now belonged to another person. Marco himself was surprised by just how suddenly the demon seemed to have changed. It was unsettling to say the least.

The Latino boy furrowed his brow, biting down on his lower lip out of nervousness as he tried to think of how to reply to that question. From the way Tom had acted just seconds before, he was cautious to tell him of the situation Star was in. The prince could easily kill him if he did or said anything to upset him too much, it was obvious that he didn’t have much control over his anger at all.

Deciding he had no choice, Marco met his gaze with an earnest expression. “I... I think you should see for yourself.”

The demon seemed to consider this for a brief moment before nodding, releasing Marco from his grip and clambering off of the bed.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Marco swung his legs over the side of the bed, leaning down to pick up the dimensional scissors, which had dropped from his grip as he was unexpectedly attacked. When he straightened up again, he found three ruby eyes trained directly onto him. It made Marco extremely uncomfortable, a shiver running down his spine.

He averted his gaze, clearing his throat before speaking, his voice cracking briefly which only caused his already evident blush to deepen. “Could you possibly put some clothes on first, though?”

He heard the demon snort in reply before footsteps sounded across the room, getting fainter and fainter until a door clicked shut at the other side of the room. Marco scowled at the ground. _God_ , he hated that guy.

He yelped suddenly, lifting his feet off of the floor and hugging them close to his chest as he noticed a peculiar white figure glide into view beneath his feet. He glanced around the rest of the room, only to realise that the entire (what he now noticed as glass) floor, had those same strange ghost-like figures floating beneath it. "Ghosts... They must be spirits of the dead." Marco spoke his thoughts aloud to himself as he watched the figures glide gracefully beneath the glass. It wasn't be surprising seeing as he was in the underworld. But that didn't explain why Tom was keeping them beneath his floor. Honestly, it angered him. It just seemed obnoxious to be constantly walking atop the poor souls, as if trying to prove a point that you were above them. It made Marco hate the demon more than he already did- a feat he'd thought near impossible.

He drew his gaze from the floor, doe eyes widening as he looked around the extremely large room for the first time. " _Woah_..." He muttered beneath his breath in awe. It had everything any adolescent could ever want and more. On the wall at the far side of the room was the biggest flat screen TV Marco had ever seen, surrounded by every game console you could possibly think of. Next to that was a section of the room completely devoted to arcade games, both retro and modern. He must have counted at least twenty. What was even crazier was that built into the centre of the room was a hot tub probably the size of Marco's bedroom at home, that seemed to be made of marble. The only non-impressive feature of the room was the colour scheme, which was, in typical Tom fashion, mostly reds and blacks.

At the moment he thought that, as if on queue, the demon himself emerged from the separate room that he had entered moments before, which Marco now assumed to be a walk in wardrobe. He wore a leather jacket over a plain red t-shirt, which fitted his body a bit too perfectly, and black skinny jeans that were covered with tears. He managed to look effortlessly cool somehow, which Marco despised.

He tugged self-contiously at his own sweater vest. The boy had taken to the more formal style of clothing over the years, finding that shirts and sweater vests with skinny jeans seemed to suit him more since he had begun to wear glasses in 10th grade. 'Adorkable' is what Star called his style.

Tom seemed to notice the action, raising an amused eyebrow as he walked over to the younger boy. "Well?"

"What? Oh- er... right." Realising that he had been staring, a blush rose to Marco's cheeks and he quickly busied himself with cutting open the portal, willing himself to focus on the task at hand. _What was wrong with him? Star needed his help and he was getting distracted by_ Tom _of all people?_

With an agitated sigh, Marco stepped though the portal. "Come on." He muttered, not bothering to look back at the demon. ' _You're doing this for Star_.' He reminded himself,  ' _As soon as she's is back to normal, you can forget about all this and never have to speak to Tom again.'_

However, as the pair made their way to the earth dimension, Marco had a feeling it wouldn't be that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Tomco begins... 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know when I'll be uploading the next chapter as I haven't even started writing it yet >~


	4. The Only Monsters Are Your Own Inner Demons

It was surprising how quickly the demon's playful demeanour disappeared the moment he saw Star. His smirk fell, brow furrowing in concern as he rushed over to the still figure. He felt her temperature and checked her pulse before turning to Marco with a firm expression. "I need a hot towel stat. And more blankets."

His tone was a mix of seriousness and concern, so different from what he was used to that Marco found himself slightly taken aback. It was kind of... endearing how caring he was to the princess.

The boy scoffed at the thought, shaking his head as he demolished the idea of ever finding Tom attractive in any way as quickly as possible. No way in _hell_ was he going down that road.

He gave Tom a brief nod before exiting the room in search of the needed supplies, trusting Star to his care.

He went to his bedroom first, taking the blankets from his bed and bundling them up in his arms with little effort. He then made his way to the bathroom, where he retrievied a towel from the cabinet before turning to the porcelain sink, twisting the handle to the hot tap so that water came gently flowing. He glanced up briefly at the mirror that was situated above the sink, and the moment he did, his breath hitched in his throat, all color draining from his face at the sight before him.

"No. No, _no_! Not now please!" He stared at the reflection in horror. Gazing back at him with a terrifyingly large, pointed grin was the creature that had been haunting his mind for three long years.

It wasn't the reflection he was used to seeing, however it was unfortunately not a completely alien one either. You see, Marco had had quite a few unfortunate occurrences involving this particular monster over the years, and each encounter seemed to be worse than the last.

The monster that had once possessed Marco's arm had seemingly disappeared from his physical appearance, however it seemed to have manifested itself in the boy's mind, providing him with as much psychological torment as possible. It usually decided to show itself when Marco was distressed, and often, the more distressed he was, the greater the torment he received from the demon and the more terrifying it appeared.

Right now, for example, the monster had presented itself as an extremely disfigured and disturbing version of Marco. His skin was a dark purple, completely covered with suckers and mucus, his pupils slit disturbingly like those of an octopus. A grin far too large for his face was plastered on his features, rotting, pointed teeth on full show. His hair was messy, matted with slime, and was rather more a dark purple than the chocolate brown that Marco's hair usually was. He was topless, with suckers and puple slime covering his chest in rows. There where slits it his lilac skin like gills where his ribs should be, and with every breath he took, gooey purple liquid seeped from beneath the thin flaps. The most disturbing feature of all was that in the place of his ears were instead two holes at the side of his head, which gave any onlooker clear access to view the insides of his ear canal, leading to his brain which if you looked close enough you could see. It was a disgusting, purple, pulsing muscle, oozing with mucus that made Marco's stomach lurch. In the place of its arms were two thick, long tenticles that hung awkwardly at his sides. His bottom half was cut off by the mirror, thank god, so Marco did not have to see what traumatizing thing the monster had done to his manhood.

"Good to see you old friend." A voice too low for the small body he was speaking from cooed to Marco through the mirror, his forked tongue flicking out briefly.

The boy gulped, attempting to retreat to the door, but failing as it suddenly slammed shut. He tried desperately at the handle but it seemed to be locked.

Cursing beneath his breath, he turned back towards the grinning monster, skin crawling at the disturbing sight. "What do you want?"

His question was ignored, other-Marco choosing to simply stare at him with that nightmarish expression, eyes unblinking, for what must have been at least a minute before finally speaking in a low, menacing tone. "You know Marco, you don't have to change her back."

The boy in question drew his gaze away from the creature, feeling as if meeting its eyes for much longer would result in his soul being wrenched from his body. "Shut up. I don't know what you're talking about." He spoke quietly, more than a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Oh, but I think you do." Black, ink-like smoke began to seep from the mirror, curling up affectionately at Marco's feet. "I know you Marco. I've seen your darkest thoughts. All of your fears, all of you sorrows, I've lived them all. I know what you really want."

" _Shut up._ " Marco hissed again, slightly louder this time, his brow furrowing further, causing frown lines to appear on his forehead.

The monster chose to simply ignore him, continuing his taunts with a hint of amusement in it's tone. "You're jealous of her. Jealous of the fact that she'll never be tainted like you are. And you will always be tainted, Marco Diaz. You will never get rid of me." The black smoke was now rising around his legs, coiling like a snake, so tightly that Marco found himself rendered immobile.

"I said _shut up!_ " His fists were clenched as he tried hard to push the demon out of his mind. None of this was true and he knew it. He just had to keep convincing himself that it was psychological. His monsterous reflection was playing mind games with him, trying to push untruthful thoughts into his head for it's own benefit.

"But it's okay Marco, she's tainted now; just like you. You no longer need to worry about her being above you. She is no better than you now. You are equals."

The smoke was rising too fast and too vast in quantity. It had now coiled itself around his abdomen, squeezing so hard that Marco could was struggling to breath. He willed himself not to panic, not to make the situation easier for the demon than it already was, yet he knew that if this went on much longer, he would surely die.

"In fact, I can make you so much more powerful than her if you wished it... If you would allow me."

Marco's vision was begging to blur as the black smoke engulfed his vision, more and more until it was all that he could see. he could see.

The world went black as he fell from conciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tom had been examining the princess' condition when he heard a loud bang sounding from the bathroom, like that of someone colapsing. His brow furrowed, and he hesitated before leaving Star's side with the promise to return soon, hurrying to the source of the sudden noise with a mixture of anger and concern mixing on his features.

The demon found Marco curled up on the ground in a fetal position. Annoyed, figuring that the cause of his sudden unconciousness was probably due to the lack of sleep he had gotten the night before -he had looked exhausted when Tom had last seen him, so it wasn't hard to tell- Marco's awakening was not a gentle one. Tom shook him harshly, and as Marco hazily opened his eyes, the demon could have swore he saw them flash purple.

He wasn't given time to debate on it though, as the Latino boy's face paled suddenly and he cursed under his breath, rushing to the toilet and violently throwing up an unsettling amount of violet liquid.

Tom stared at him in horror and disgust, wondering weather this was a normal occurrence for humans. He decided that it must have been, as the boy stood almost instantly from his position in front of the toilet, color back in his features, and turned to Tom with a questioning look as he noticed his expression as if nothing had happened. "What?"

The demon glanced between Marco and the toilet a few times, brow furrowed. "You just... never mind." Tom shook his head, deciding it best not to complicate the situation further. "You humans are weird." He muttered beneath his breath, picking up the supplies that Marco had dropped on the floor and exiting the room to attend to the real problem at hand.

Marco frowned in confusion before following him, having absolutely no recollection of the events that had just took place. Honestly, he had no idea how he had got from the sink to the toilet, but blamed his amnesia on sleep deprivation. His head was aching like somebody had just hit it hard with a hammer, his vision wavering slightly every now and again. He really hoped that he would get a chance to sleep soon, knowing how little help he would be in his current state.

With a heavy sigh, he exited the bathroom, having an unexplainable urge to glance briefly at the mirror as he did, and when he did, a sharp pain shot through his head, like his mind was trying to remember something but couldn't quite do it. 

 

* * *

 

 

He found Tom sitting by Star's side with an expression of firm concern. He didn't look up as Marco entered, but he must have known of his presence because he spoke suddenly, breaking the solemn silence that had filled the house. "There's some serious dark magic at work here. I think I know how to help her, but there are a lot of supplies and ingredients we're gonna need to make the curative." He stood suddenly, taking Star's dimensional scissors from the bedside table and turning to Marco. "It will take me a few days to get everything. You stay here and keep an eye on Star. She should be fine until I return, but I can't be sure. Call me on her mirror if her condition worsens at all." And with that he cut open a portal, preparing to step through when Marco spoke suddenly, causing him to stop in his movement's.

"No." Marco spoke firmly, voice unwavering, and Tom turned around to face him with a frown. The boy continued before he could be interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I don't trust you to do it yourself, no matter how much you claim to love Star. Your a demon, and from what Star tells me, demons can't be trusted. _Ever_."

Tom growled in annoyance, though he could understand why Marco wouldn't trust him, most of his knowledge of the demon being through Star who, to put it simply, hated him. "Well what do you suppose we do then?" He snapped in reply, causing Marco to flinch backwards. "Because there is no way in hell I'm leaving Starship alone in this state!"

The younger boy swallowed nervously before replying, a slight tremor in his voice, much to his dismay. "I-it's okay... my parents will be home this evening. They just went away on a small vacation for their anaversary. I could text them and tell them the situation, they shouldn't have a problem with coming home a little early to take care of her."

Tom seemed to consider this for a moment, staring Marco down with narrowed eyes before grunting in submission. "And you're sure they'll be here by this evening at the latest?" The human nodded in reply, biting his lower lip nervously, to which Tom simply sighed, turning on his heal and heading through the portal, mumbling something about humans being insufferable.

Marco took one last look at his best friend, promising a safe return as soon as possible, before disappearing through the portal after the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. You all okay? I know this chapter was a bit of a wild ride, but everything will settle eventually, I promise.
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I got a puppy and he's been keeping me super busy! But he's settling in well so hopefully the next update will be sooner.
> 
> Oh by the way, if any of you have any questions about the fic or just wanna chat with me I have tumblr! http://crumpty-dumpty.tumblr.com


End file.
